everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FashionRox669/Say Hi to Iridium High; 3
Greetings fellow Earthians! My name is Rachel Aspen and I apologize so much for being gone. I was too busy being in a play and dancing backstage with insanely hot guys. Yes -- hotter than Daniel. I went there. Anyways, I am back now, and I can't wait for season two, either. Until then, though, lets get this show on the road, shall we? Who do you ship Andi Cruz with? Diego Tony Mac Daniel No one! Ooo, and leave why in the comments below! (I ship her with Tony because of the off-screen chemistry between Kendall and Daniela, and the fact that they are both adorable. (*Hides because of unpopular opinion.*) Character Key *Andi *Daniel *Diego *Emma *Katie *Mac *Maddie *Sophie *Tony And, last but not at all least, *Gigi (a.k.a. Miss Information) DISCLAIMER! I do not own Nickelodeon and am in no way associated with it. All characters are property of Catharina Ledeboer (the main writer) and Nickelodeon Industries. I am merely a fourteen-year-old-girl with the social life of a potato, so, I can not get into the minds of the characters. My responses my be different than those of the canon characters. ''Not all views expressed below this point are my own.'' 'Say "Hi!" to Iridium High' Hey loyal Miss Information Fans! I’m Gigi, here today with a different type of news. It’s great to know that there are so many fans of my Weekly Roundup series, but I’m all for getting news straight from the source, too. That’s why I’ve gotten into contact with Emma, Daniel, Maddie, Andi, Tony, Katie, Sophie, Diego, and Mac, and they’re all prepared to answer anything you’d like to ask them! 'Will Andi and Diego ever go out with each other? If not, why? Everyone says you two are perfect together.' No, we're just friends, that's all. And even that's hard to tell at times. No. Plus, I'm pretty sure we answered this last time. 'Will Maddie ever get over Daniel?' I'm over him, but I'm still patiently waiting for him to realize just how much he needs me. 'Diego, are you the only Kanay left in the universe? Or could there possibly be more?' I don't really know, man. I'm just as confused as you about all of this still. 'To Sophie, are you really as dumb as all the panthers think you are? Or are you really pretty smart?' No, I actually am really smart. I even know the square root of eggplant! (Just so you know, it's squash...) 'I want to say "Hi" to Andi, Emma, and Maddie.' Ugh, I can't have my rep. ruined by some nobody like you talking to me. Awe, dude. Don't listen to Maddie, man. Anyways... Sup, Shark? Hi! I hope you have a wonderful day, Anon! 'Would Andi and Diego ever kiss?' Please use this time to refer back to question one. 'Mac, when was the last time you took a shower?' If my memory was that good, do you really think I'd be failing most of my classes? Thanks for sending in your questions! keep them coming, and we'll keep spilling out answers. Make sure to check back here every few days, and maybe there will be a new post. That's all for now! This is Miss Information, signing off.ⓂⒾ Category:Blog posts